


Survive

by morai_thoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, England - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones References, GoT au, Petyr has to escape, Real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morai_thoughts/pseuds/morai_thoughts
Summary: Sansa gives Petyr another chance to escape from London after saving him from the gallows.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Survive

The young woman dropped the bag on top of the desk with a loud sound. "A thousand pieces of eight. A good amount to start over, don't you think?"

Petyr took the leather bag weighing its contents, "what you're asking me is complete madness."

Sansa crossed her arms. "Petyr, last night you were waiting in line for your turn at the gallows. I don't think you have any better alternatives than the one I'm offering you."

"But, where do I go? What am I supposed to do?

"Run away. Cross the Atlantic, take the first boat to the Carolinas and don't look back. It won't be long before my father realizes that they hanged the wrong man. When that happens-"

"You won't be able to do anything."

Silence filled the room. Sansa looked away trying to find the right words to say. It was true. She might not have been able to do anything, might have lost control of the situation but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"I can get you out of London alive. I can distract the Lannisters and the royal family long enough for you to escape from under their noses, and believe me, I'm willing to do it.

The man lowered his head. His wrists still hurt from the shackles and the smell of piss and dirt from the cell was not something he would like to experience again. But everything was at stake, she was at stake. Only forty-eight hours ago he was a free man, he had the respect of the court and a promising career in politics.

There was nothing left. Only the vague promise of revenge and enough strength to live another day.

"Sansa, come with me." He begged.

"I can't Petyr, we've talked about this. If I go with you, neither of us will leave the capital alive."

"But why!" He couldn't take it anymore. Didn't she understand? "Sansa, I can't..." He dropped into the chair in defeat, taking his hands to his head. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't. "They will know it was you. They will know."

But instead of sharing his concern the redhead only shrugged. "They won't be able to do anything."

The man shook his head. "No."

It couldn't be true. Cersei was stupid but not that stupid, and he was sure that both Varys and Tyrion knew full well about his relationship with the future Stark heiress.

"They will not dare do anything. It's their word against the king's."

A cold shiver ran down his back. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Joffrey yesterday. Everything is ready. My family is more than happy with the plan to marry off their eldest daughter to the heir to the crown."

Sansa turned her back on him and stood a few steps from his office window. For the first time since they met, she was the only one with a cool head. The roles had changed. They had no other choice.

  
"It's settled Petyr."

Baelish raised his head to meet her sapphires, now ice cold, staring back at him. With that look he knew that he was not the only one who was hurt by this decision and, in a way, it comforted him. 

"There must be another way. I can't leave like this. Joffrey is a monster!" In less than three strides Sansa reached his side taking his face in her delicate hands. The knot in his throat tightened.

"Tomorrow, you will take the first boat and leave before the dawn. I only need you to promise me one thing. Only one thing." Petyr nodded. Anything. Anything. He couldn't just walk away and leave her in the capital, but what other way was there? Petyr's head was spinning trying to find a way to stay in London. That's it, he would stay and murder Joffrey. He had to contact Lothor, there were many preparations to be made.

But a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You must go, Petyr, but promise me you'll come back. Once the public's attention is off your treason-"

"You know it wasn't me."

"But the rest of the world doesn't see it that way, and that's what we have to do, my love. Wait. Time will prove us right. I will make them see reason." His heart was going to burst from his chest and not even the caresses or the soft kisses on his cheek could appease him.

  
"I will kill him." Sansa kissed him, this time fully, feeding on his anger. Trying to make the most of what seemed to sound like a last goodbye.

"Promise me you'll come back. One year, two years, as long as it takes. But you will come back when all this is over."

"Let me help you." He asked him firmly. He wasn't going to let that filthy blonde rat touch a hair on Sansa's head.

"The plan is already in motion. When you are safe I will send you a letter, but until then you must hide. Away. That's the deal."

"From whom?" Petyr asked, "Something tells me that marrying Joffrey wasn't enough to save my skin."

  
Sansa took his hands and stroked the tender marks on his wrists. "Let's say there's someone else interested in my plans and he's agreed to help, but on the condition that you cross the Atlantic. I didn't like it either, but it's the safest course of action."

"And once I'm a thousand miles away, what do I do?" Petyr wiped a tear from her cheek. "What can I do for you if I am so far away?"

Sansa stared into his eyes trying to memorize all his details. They had little time left. In no time two soldiers would come to escort him to the port and he would be gone. Slowly, she wrapped his arms around his neck and placed her forehead against his. Close to him, as close as possible.

Petyr hugged her back, silently enjoying the moment, until he heard a single word. A plea from the red lips he had kissed so many times. 

"Survive."

He knew that the further he was from her, the louder that word would echo in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little one-shot I came up with one afternoon. It's short and I don't know if I'll continue it. I hope you liked it.


End file.
